


The Little Mermaid/The Hobbit: An Unexpected Parody - For a Moment

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Little Mermaid II - Return to the Sea
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dori is Ariel, Freedom, Nori is Melody, Please just give it a chance, Running Away, Songfic, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of feeling stifled and closed in by his older brother, Nori has bolted and now rejoices in freedom. Dori, meanwhile, sets out to bring his little brother home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Mermaid/The Hobbit: An Unexpected Parody - For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The song Dori and Nori sing, "For a Moment" belongs to Disney, but I've made a few edits so it fits them.  
> I'M SO SORRY O.O  
> BUT I'M NOT OvO

**Nori** :

Okay, get a grip,

Get the hang of this quicker.

Everything's new & I feel sort of chipper.

This way is left, but which way is right?

Well, now I’ll be circlin’ in circles all night...

Oh, so _this_ is forward—no problem!

I can't believe I can do this and more,

To race on the ground with the fowl who soar.

Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam.

They can see this is me...Here I am!

 

For a moment, all of me is alive and at home with the free.

I'm whirling and twirling, so graceful and grand,

Not pulling against someone holdin’ my hand.

For a moment, life is cool—

I'm myself, not just somebody’s fool.

This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be;

For a moment, just a moment—Lucky me!

 

 **Dori** :

If only for one moment I had shared with you all I know,

You would see it wasn’t some mystery—

Oh, why did you have to go?!

 

 **Nori** :

Everything's newer and brighter and bluer and truer to life than before...

Watch me soar!

 

For a moment, I can shine.

Got a grin that's not thin and works fine.

My clothes are all wrinkly and I really don't care

If all of my curls have curled out of my hair!

For a moment, I can feel all the dreams I've been dreaming are real.

Wish my brother could hear it—Freedom is my song.

For a moment, just a moment, I belong!

 

 **Dori** :

I will find you, my starling,

And the moment that I do

I'll hold you close, my dear Nori,

And sing the song of the free with you...

 

 **Dori | Nori** :

(Sing the song of the free with you!) For a moment, just a moment, I belong!


End file.
